In general, the heat energy can be obtained from the following various kinds of energies by conversion:
1. Heat energy converted from light energy by absorbing the light energy into black body etc. PA1 2. Heat energy converted from mechanical energy as rubbing some substances with each other etc. PA1 3. Heat energy converted from electric energy heating a resistance wire so as to generate heat etc. PA1 4. Heat energy converted from chemical energy such as by burning any substance etc. PA1 5. Heat energy converted from hydraulic energy such as by molecular moving of liquid etc.
The heat energies of (1), (3) and (4) among those energies mentioned above have already been utilized as the heat source of conventional heating systems. However, energy such as heat energy (2) obtained from mechanical energy and heat energy (5) obtained from hydraulic energy are usually regarded as loss energies. For example, in such a converting process from one kind of energy to another kind of energy such as mechanical energy to hydraulic energy (Pressed oil) by hydraulic pump and hydraulic energy to a mechanical energy (a work energy) by a hydraulic motor, some portion of the initial energy will be converted into the heat energy due to the molecular motion brought about, which can be demonstrated as the elevation of temperature of the pressed oil or the hydraulic means. However, the heat energy produced by the conversion is apparently a loss of energy from the point of view of energy-utilizing efficiency. Therefore, it is common in practical cases to reduce as much as possible the loss of energy unavoidably produced voidably in an energy converting process in order to raise the efficiency of mechanical means.
Conversely, it has not yet been realized to utilize the loss of energy (Heat energy) mentioned above for practical uses for a heat source of heating systems.
Although it is extremely difficult to reduce the loss of heat (2) and (5) mentioned above in order to raise the efficiency of works, it is easy to utilize the heat for practical conversely by generating heat positively. In other words, it seems to be the major problem for engineers to design the means to be able to reduce the loss of energy as much as possible in their working process because reducing the loss of energy means the raising of the efficiency of the working means. Therefore, it is not too much to say that how to achieve the reduction of the loss energy will determine the ability of the engineers in the fields. On the other hand, it can be easily understood that it is easy to design means to generate the loss energy as much as possible positively. And it is well known that lost energy is generally apt to be converted into heat energy in most cases.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a new heating system equipped with a heat generating mechanism whose efficiency is good regardless of its simple structure.
It is another object of this invention to provide a heating system whose heat source can be obtained by use of the heat energy converted from the wind force through the whirling motion of the windmill.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a heating system whose mechanism is so arranged that the heating effect may be elevated. The raised temperature may be kept as it is without making it drop rapidly.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide such a heating system whose heat generating power can be controlled in accordance with use or purpose.
These and further objects and novel features of the invention will more fully appear from the following detailed description when the same is read in connection with the accompanying drawing. It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawing is only for the purpose of illustration and is not intended as a definition of the limit of the invention.